<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obligation to the Crown by exolisland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469073">Obligation to the Crown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolisland/pseuds/exolisland'>exolisland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Mpreg, more tags to be added as story updates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolisland/pseuds/exolisland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Do Kyungsoo, the recently crowned king, is facing judgement as he is expected to produce an heir for the kingdom. With little care for romance, the King demands his guardsmen to search the kingdom’s village and find a suitable bride that will bear a child for him. </p><p>The guardsmen bring in Kim Jongin, a lowly village boy that will make Kyungsoo rethink his decisions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Obligation to the Crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We have received word back from the neighboring kingdom, your majesty.”</p><p>The king Kyungsoo gives his advisor, Kim Junmyeon, a short nod, allowing him to continue. While council meetings are normally tedious, this has been news that Kyungsoo has been waiting on with concern. </p><p>In the past decade, Kyungsoo’s kingdom has seen many hardships, with the ending of a recent war has put the kingdom’s economy in a strain. While the last of the battles and warfare took place six years ago, the damage still burdens the state. It did not help the morale of the kingdom when Kyungsoo’s father, the previous king, fell ill and passed away, leaving many of the kingdom’s citizens feeling lost and shoving Kyungsoo into his rushed coronation.</p><p>Kyungsoo, turning from prince to king, tried to maintain a level-head. He had spent many years studying in his father’s shadow, taking notes and preparing for his coronation. He was expected to become king since the day he was born -- no one had just expected it to happen so swiftly. </p><p>Regardless, Kyungsoo has tried his best to take care of the kingdom, despite the challenges and apprehension. Most recently, his biggest priority has been stabilizing the economy again, and with the letter Junmyeon was about to deliver, Kyungsoo would hopefully start a trade agreement with a neighboring empire. </p><p>Unfortunately for Kyungsoo, it will not be that easy.</p><p>“The king of our neighbor state has refused to sign our proposal of a trade agreement,” Junmyeon reads off the parchment. “They have cited various reasons for their decision, but ultimately wish us good will.”</p><p>All eyes in the council meeting turn to the king, waiting for his reaction. </p><p>Kyungsoo tries not to let his frustration bleed too heavily onto his face as he asks with gritted teeth, “What are their reasons?”</p><p>Junmyeon makes a noise of discomfort, reading the letter before saying, “They say that because of your unexpected new position as a king after your father’s untimely death, as well as your lack of current heir, they do not see a stable future in engaging in a trade deal with us.”</p><p>At that, Kyungsoo wants to roll his eyes. “I cannot help that I am the newly crowned king. I do not think anyone had expected my father to pass away at the time he did. Beyond that, I’ve been studying and preparing to take the throne my whole life.”</p><p>His advisor shifts uncomfortably, eyes averting away from the king. </p><p>“While that is true, your majesty, the concern for a lack of an heir is valid. Many princes are usually betrothed and are therefore ready to produce an heir by the time they take the throne. You have not even begun courting anyone.”</p><p>If it were anyone else, they wouldn’t have dared to speak to Kyungsoo in that manner, but because it’s Junmyeon, Kyungsoo simply tightens his fists and lets him get away with it. Junmyeon has served the family for many years, was the royal advisor to Kyungsoo’s father, and Kyungsoo sees him as a family friend. </p><p>And as annoying as it is for Kyungsoo to admit, the king knows that his advisor is right.</p><p>He remembers when he was younger and a much more uncaring teenager, when his mother and father would try introducing him to eligible suitors for Kyungsoo to try courting, and Kyungsoo had simply scoffed and gave little attention for trying to find a betrothed. And now here he is, the consequences of those days biting him back in the ass. </p><p>“I shouldn’t need to produce an offspring to prove my reliance as a leader,” Kyungsoo retorts. “Those are ridiculous reasons.”</p><p>The kingdom’s ambassador and second advisor, Zhang Yixing, makes a movement to speak. </p><p>“Your majesty, it is not only the neighboring kingdom that has those concerns though,” Yixing states. “Many citizens of our own state are worried as well, considering the swiftness of the illness that took your father. They fear the same could happen to you at any second. You are beyond the expected age to have a betrothed and an heir, so I would consider it in your priorities.”</p><p>If looks could kill, Yixing would surely be dead with the way Kyungsoo sends him a cold gaze, but the ambassador simply nods his head in a silent show that he is done speaking. Yixing is far used to the king’s stoney expressions anyway, no longer affected everytime Kyungsoo sends his dark eyes his way.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” Kyungsoo says anyway. “I will find another strategy to strengthen our economy without needing an heir. What other options do we have?”</p><p>“There are not many others, your majesty,” Junmyeon replies. “With the state of our kingdom, our best chances require us to seek out assistance from our neighboring empires to boost our economy. And as long as those are the concerns of our neighbors, we will have to consider them in our plannings.”</p><p>“This is absolutely ridiculous,” Kyungsoo growls, and with the look on Junmyeon’s face, he knows they’re in a tight situation. </p><p>Frustrated, Kyungsoo waves to adjourn the meeting, and as the rest of the councilmen shuffle out, Junmyeon and Yixing stay. </p><p>Beyond being loyal advisors to the royal kingdom, they are the few friends Kyungsoo has made over the years of being isolated in his castle, and they’re the few people that Kyungsoo allows his frustration to show to.</p><p>“I cannot believe my future actions as a king rely on a theoretical child,” Kyungsoo huffs. “With what’s going on right now, I don’t have time to go through a silly courting process and wine and dine someone to try to impregnate them. There’s more important things to attend to.”</p><p>Yixing and Junmyeon shoot him sympathetic looks, which Kyungsoo hates. He hates this feeling of being powerless, hates feeling like he is trapped with little choice in his decisions. Hearing that his own citizens are worried about him having a stupid heir bothers him as well. The last thing he wants is his citizens worrying themselves over something so irrelevant, in his opinion.</p><p>“You never were one for romance, were you, your majesty?” Junmyeon muses. “You’d much rather spend time reading or engaging in other hobbies.” Yixing chuckles.</p><p>Kyungsoo shakes his head, snorting. “I never found the suitors that Mother and Father tried introducing me to attractive. Many were not grounded or smart enough for my liking. Or I just didn’t care.”</p><p>“Mostly you didn’t care,” Yixing says, laughing, and Kyungsoo shoots him a glare. </p><p>“There is not one royal figure in the world right now that I could possibly want to marry and have a child with,” Kyungsoo states. The thought itself makes him wrinkle his nose in disgust.</p><p>“The princess from the kingdom to the east seems nice,” Junmyeon tries. “She seemed better than most others. And she’s very beautiful.”</p><p>“Perhaps you can try and court her then, Junmyeon, but I have no desire,” Kyungsoo says flatly, and he takes at least a little joy in the way his advisor sputters. “Surely there must be another way.”</p><p>“You can always seek out a possible bride amongst our own kingdom’s citizens, your majesty,” Yixing offers. “If you truly do not find a satisfactory suitor of royal status, there is no law forbidding you from producing an heir with someone from a lower status in our kingdom.”</p><p>At that, Kyungsoo tilts his head. While his mother and father had always encouraged him to mingle among other people with similar high social status, Kyungsoo found he personally did not care for such titles. He knows Junmyeon and Yixing both came from families from poorer villages in the kingdom and he held no prejudice or judgement against them for that. Perhaps among the village people he’d find a bride more suitable to his tastes, a more grounded and realistic person who had loyalty for the kingdom rather than someone who hailed from a different empire.</p><p>Seeing Kyungsoo in thought makes Yixing smile. </p><p>“I can arrange for a ceremony to happen where we bring in potential suitors for you to choose from, your majesty.”</p><p>Kyungsoo shakes his head, waving his hands. “No, that will not be necessary. I do not need to be there for the choosing. I shall assign you two to pick my bride for me. I do not care for it myself.”</p><p>Junmyeon’s eyes widen. “Y-your majesty, are you sure? This is someone you will produce an heir with, would you not even want to partake in at least choosing who?”</p><p>Kyungsoo scoffs. “Like you said, I am not one for romance. I do not plan to maintain a relationship with the mother. You know just as well as I do what we need for the kingdom, so I fully trust that you will choose a satisfactory bride.”</p><p>Junmyeon and Yixing exchange doubtful looks, before Yixing asks, “Any prior requests before we find you a bride, your majesty?”</p><p>“No. Just make sure they’re pretty, smart, and won’t try backstabbing me.”</p><p> </p><p>____</p><p> </p><p>Over the next few weeks, with all the chaos happening in the palace, Kyungsoo nearly forgets that he had assigned Yixing and Junmyeon to find him a bride as he tries to maintain order in the castle. He spends time drafting up a couple new negotiations to try and propose allyship with other kingdoms, weaker ones which he knows are also struggling. New problems are on the horizon as signs of food shortages are happening in certain spots across the kingdom’s territories, and the king busies himself by trying to sort out food supply pantries.</p><p>Needless to say, the king is not expecting it when Junmyeon knocks on his office door mid-afternoon, telling him, “Your bride is waiting for you in your bedroom, your majesty,” in the middle of Kyungsoo studying agricultural texts.</p><p>Kyungsoo looks up from his readings, blinking his eyes momentarily, before asking, gracefully, </p><p>“What?”</p><p>Junmyeon laughs at Kyungsoo’s face, before saying, “Your bride, your majesty? The one you requested we find from our villages so you can produce an heir? We hope you will be satisfied with the one Yixing and I have found.”</p><p>Kyungsoo stands up from his desk, taking a stretch before following Junmyeon out of his office. </p><p>“I’m sure I will be. As long as the bride is pretty, there should be no problem. You know I do not plan on burdening myself with a deep relationship.”</p><p>Junmyeon sighs and shakes his head at Kyungsoo’s words, but nonetheless guides the king to his personal bedroom chambers. “We found a male carrier, because we know your preference for men, and he is very pretty. I hope someday, even if it is not now but in the future, you will find him someone you enjoy spending time with.”</p><p>Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, curiosity piqued. Even if Kyungsoo had already decided he wasn’t going to try and romance the bride, he found it sweet that Yixing and Junmyeon tried finding someone suitable to Kyungsoo’s tastes. Junmyeon stops them at his door, taking a step back and bowing towards the king.</p><p>Before Kyungsoo enters, Junmyeon says, “Please, your majesty. Treat him kindly. Something tells me he has a warm soul.”</p><p>Kyungsoo sends him a ridiculing look before he enters his chambers and shuts the doors behind him.</p><p> </p><p>____</p><p> </p><p>The king is not sure what he was supposed to expect when Junmyeon had said “<em> he is very pretty </em>,” but he certainly was not expecting the long, lithe figure sitting politely on his bed waiting for him.</p><p>With soft, dark hair and smooth olive skin, Kyungsoo’s bride looks up at him with big soft eyes and plush lips slightly open in nervousness. They had dressed the bride in a set of brown clothes that suited his skin tone very well, the neckline of his shirt hanging low enough to show a defined collarbone. The king and his bride gaze at each other for a moment, the king studying the man intensely, before the bride scrambles up to stand and bow towards the king.</p><p>“Y-your majesty! My name is Kim Jongin. I come from the lower west village of our kingdom. I-I’m very honored you chose me to produce you an heir! I will do my best to serve you!”</p><p>Even as Jongin stands and Kyungsoo realizes his bride is taller than him, he still looks awfully shy and meek. It’s obvious the boy is not of high social status from his nervous flutter and shuffling, and Kyungsoo vaguely remembers that the southwestern territory of the kingdom is one of the more struggling areas.</p><p>Kyungsoo clears his throat and says, “You may rise, Kim Jongin,” to which the village boy does quickly and clumsily. Kyungsoo dislikes having to tilt his head to look up at Jongin, but his firm gaze is enough that he’s able to see Jongin shiver. </p><p>Junmyeon was right. He <em> is </em> pretty. </p><p>“And for your information, I did not choose you to be the one that produces me an heir. My advisors did. I did not care to partake in finding a bride.”</p><p>Kyungsoo turns around, missing the way a hurt expression flashes across Jongin’s face. </p><p>“I needed a bride because neighboring empires will choose to not partake in long-term agreements with us until I can ensure a future for our kingdom through an heir. For that reason, you will bear me at least one child, and you’ll be under the utmost care of our palace’s medical staff throughout the entire pregnancy and after.”</p><p>Kyungsoo hears a shaky breath behind him, and a quiet voice saying, “I understand, your majesty.”</p><p>“I’ll allow you a week to get adjusted to your new home before we begin trying for a child. You’re free to roam any parts of the palace, but you are not allowed to leave the castle premises. No visitors are allowed either. Beyond that though, the servants of the palace will respect you and follow your every wish. Should you need anything, you can always ask.”</p><p>When Kyungsoo looks back at Jongin, he sees the man staring solemnly at the ground, eyes not daring to look up at him. The village boy almost looks… disappointed, despite being told he has been practically raised to a Queen’s status. But Kyungsoo decides he has more urgent things to worry about right now.</p><p>The bride will settle in eventually.</p><p>“You’ll be sleeping in my bed from now on. Please, make yourself comfortable. For now, I have business to attend to. A servant will call you when it’s time for dinner.”</p><p>At that, Kyungsoo leaves the bride alone in his chambers, trusting that the boy will be too meek and shy to cause any mischief. Now that the hard part of finding a bride and introductions were done and over with, Kyungsoo feels quite good thinking of all the potential business negotiations that are on the horizon. Stability and success seem to be on his path.</p><p>He walks through the halls of the castle in a good mood, which Junmyeon and Yixing pretend not to notice.</p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the king shuts the door behind him, Jongin lets out a big breath he didn’t realize he was holding.</p><p>The king was… surprisingly shorter than Jongin had expected, but the heaviness of the king’s dark eyes and firm gaze still remains on his shoulders as if the king is still staring at him intensely. Even with a shorter stature, the king reeked of dominance and grace as soon as he entered the room. It makes Jongin shiver.</p><p>He doesn’t know why he feels so cold in the king’s bedroom. There’s a fireplace in the room that a palace servant, Jongdae, if Jongin remembers correctly, had lit before leaving him to wait for the king. Everyone up until the king himself had been incredibly sweet and friendly to Jongin, including the king’s personal advisors Junmyeon and Yixing, the ones who had sought him out in his home village.</p><p>Jongin supposes the king doesn’t owe him any spectacular show of kindness, but his interaction with the king has him feeling cold and vulnerable.</p><p>He remembers when the king’s personal advisors had shown up to his village, with a request to meet all of the village’s eligible male carriers. There were only two other men besides Jongin who were evaluated by the king’s advisors, and it had not taken long before Junmyeon had smiled warmly at Jongin and said “<em> The king will love you </em>.”</p><p>At first, being picked to be the king’s bride was exciting. He had told his sister and parents, and news spread fast around his small and poor village, excitement buzzing around the town. Jongin had even dreamed of someday inviting his family <em> to </em> the palace, considering he was to be the king’s special bride. But now that it was shockingly clear that Jongin was to be in isolation, simply appointed to be a child bearer and nothing else, a sick feeling had settled in Jongin’s stomach.</p><p>It pains him, but hearing the king’s words and how he needs an heir to continue future negotiations with other kingdoms makes Jongin feel like it’s something he must do. He knows the king is trying to stabilize the kingdom’s economy after the war, but he had no idea it would involve him like this.</p><p>At least the king’s bedroom chamber is beautiful. Ornate and delicate paintings of mountain landscapes hang over the fireplace, and the room is lit by soft lanterns and candles that fill the air with lovely scents. The bed, which Jongin had been sitting on before the king had arrived, was covered in the softest plush pillows and blankets that Jongin has ever felt, and the thought crossed his mind that it would be a shame to dirty the beddings.</p><p>The thought makes him blush, and he wants to be mad at himself for being embarrassed, but the king’s handsome face appears in his mind and it makes something in him squirm to know that in less than a week he will be having sex with the king. Even if the king was stoic and cold, he was a very attractive man, with strong eyebrows and full lips. The way he had commanded Jongin’s attention as soon as he had entered the room made Jongin feel weak and attracted to him, even though he wished he didn’t.</p><p>The king had made it very clear that he was not looking for love, but rather an easy way to get an heir. </p><p>Still, as Jongin curls up in the king’s bed to take a nap, inhaling the soft clean scent of the sheets and a smell that is undeniably Kyungsoo, Jongin can’t help but dream of a life where maybe, perhaps someday, the king will look at him as a lover.</p><p> </p><p>____</p><p> </p><p>The next few days pass in a blur for Jongin as he gets to explore the palace. The king sleeps in the same bed in Jongin at night, but he typically does not come to rest until long after Jongin has put himself to bed, and by the time Jongin wakes up, the king is gone already too. It saves Jongin the fear of having to deal with an awkward conversation with the king, but sometimes in the middle of the night Jongin will sleepily blink awake to see the handsome face of the king next to him, and he’s tempted to reach over and just… touch. For some reason. He decides not to, for the fear of getting in trouble.</p><p>Jongin and Kyungsoo share dinner together, but there are typically other people in the room that causes Jongin to stay quiet and keep to himself. He’s afraid of opening his mouth and slipping up, saying something wrong given his lower status that might be terribly offensive to higher status folks, and the king would be embarrassed to have taken him as a bride. Even though Jongin knows the king has no real interest in him, the idea that the king would be ashamed of Jongin makes Jongin incredibly sad for some reason.</p><p>Jongin spends a lot of time in the palace gardens, enjoying the serenity and pretty greenery that are ornately planted around the paths. On his third day, he stumbles across the palace library, which he spends lots of time in, running his fingers over the delicate parchment, even if he could not read the manuscript on it. On his fourth day, he finds a room storing various instruments, and he becomes incredibly fascinated with the beautiful wooden piano, but ends up being too afraid to touch for some weird worry that he’d get in trouble if he were caught.</p><p>Throughout all this, he does not typically catch sight of the king, and when he does, they exchange few words. Sometimes he’ll work up the nerve to ask Jongdae about the king’s whereabouts, and Jongdae will tell him that the king is in a meeting, or studying in his office. Sometimes, Jongin will see the king on the other side of the halls, and Jongin will dash around another corner and hope the king didn’t see him because he’s not really sure if he’s ready to face the king again. </p><p>He misses the way Kyungsoo smirks everytime it happens, because Kyungsoo sees the way Jongin skitters around him like a rabbit everytime. Kyungsoo knows Jongin feels awkward around him, and it amuses him greatly. In fact, Kyungsoo feels a bit like they’re playing cat and mouse, because he knows Jongin is going to have to face him eventually.</p><p>And it’s why Jongin nearly has a heart attack when he comes out of the bathroom after a hot shower one evening, into the bedroom with nothing but a thin robe wrapped loosely around his body, and spots the king lounging on one of the cushions, enjoying a cup of tea near the fireplace.</p><p>Jongin lets out a squeak, his arms moving to cover himself even though he’s already got a loose-fitting robe on. The king raises an eyebrow in amusement at the boy, and Jongin feels the need to explain himself.</p><p>“I’m sorry, your majesty,” the boy fumbles. “I’m used to you coming in much later in the night, I wasn’t expecting you--”</p><p>“You don’t have to apologize, Jongin,” the king says gently, raising his hand to let Jongin know he means no harm. “This is your bedroom as well now. And you can call me Kyungsoo when we are alone together.” </p><p>Jongin bows his head, nodding. “Ah, thank you, Kyungsoo…” </p><p>The king’s name rolls off his tongue pleasantly, and Kyungsoo finds he quite likes it when Jongin says his name. He wants to hear it more.</p><p>“Please, have a seat with me. How are you this evening, Jongin?” </p><p>Kyungsoo watches as Jongin shyly takes a seat across from Kyungsoo and admires the way the firelight makes Jongin’s darker skin look absolutely delicious. Even from afar, Kyungsoo has been able to admire Jongin’s attractive features, and now that he’s seeing the younger up close, Kyungsoo allows himself to look freely along the soft lines of Jongin’s face and skin. The loose robe his bride is wearing allows for Kyungsoo a generous view of Jongin’s chest, and Jongin blushes as he pretends not to notice the king’s desirable gaze.</p><p>“I’ve been doing good,” Jongin replies. “I’ve spent a lot of time in the palace gardens, as well as the library. They’re both beautiful spots.”</p><p>Kyungsoo hums in agreement, taking a sip of tea. “The library is one of my favorite spots too. Have you found a favorite book in there yet?”</p><p>At Kyungsoo’s question, Jongin averts his eyes and gives a shameful smile. “Ah, actually, I do not know how to read, so I have not been able to read any of the books…”</p><p>Kyungsoo makes a noise in his throat, and when Jongin looks up at the king, he finds there is not a judgemental look in Kyungsoo’s eyes, but rather a soft gaze. He smiles gently at Jongin and says, “That is okay, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. If you want, you can take lessons and learn. I’d be happy to teach you.”</p><p>Jongin’s eyes open wider in surprise at Kyungsoo’s answers. He had perhaps expected Kyungsoo to shame him for his illiteracy, but instead… the king had even offered to teach Jongin himself. Even though conversing with the king is still foreign territory, Jongin finds that he enjoys it quite much.</p><p>“You don’t have to!” Jongin protests. “I wouldn’t want to trouble you, your majesty!” The formal title slips out of his mouth on accident.</p><p>“Please,” Kyungsoo interrupts. “It would not be honorable to have my bride not know how to read. As the future mother of my child, you will learn how to read to better help our kingdom’s future.”</p><p>At that, Jongin shuts his mouth. Being reminded of his sole duty as a child bearer and nothing else is like a slap to Jongin’s face, realizing that of course, Kyungsoo would be embarrassed if anyone were to find out his bride was illiterate, of course he’d try to remedy that. Looking down at his hands in his lap, not wanting to look at the king in the eyes for fear of showing that he had thought Kyungsoo would teach him to read because he actually <em> cared </em>about Jongin.</p><p>“Still…” Jongin mumbles softly. “I’m sure someone else can teach me. I wouldn’t want to see you get distracted from your important work just for me.”</p><p>Kyungsoo makes a displeased noise in his throat before placing his elbow on the table, leaning in close. Jongin’s forced to meet Kyungsoo’s eyes in surprise as the king glowers at him.</p><p>“I will teach you to read because I desire to do so, and I am smart enough to not get distracted from my other priorities. Unless you seem to think so otherwise, Jongin?”</p><p>“N-no!” Jongin yelps. “I would never think that of you, no-no-no--”</p><p>Kyungsoo smiles at that, nodding his head curtly. “Then I think it is settled. I hope you will not doubt my future decisions as well, Jongin.”</p><p>“N-never, Kyungsoo!” Jongin protests, feeling terrible. “I won’t ever.”</p><p>At that, Kyungsoo hums with satisfaction, and lets out an affirmative praise. </p><p>“Good boy.” </p><p>Jongin curls his lips in, squirming in his seat at the praise. For some reason, Kyungsoo’s words send a bolt of electricity through his body, and suddenly he finds his heart racing. He ducks his head down to avoid looking at Kyungsoo in the face, missing the way the king’s eyes raise in amusement as the blush crosses Jongin’s face.</p><p><em> The young man seems to be receptive to praise </em>, Kyungsoo thinks as he sips from his tea again. As he gazes at the pretty boy across from him, all eager to please and say what Kyungsoo wants to hear, Kyungsoo finds his interest for his new bride evolving.</p><p>
  <em> This is going to be fun.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>